


Day 20 -- Names for What Binds Us

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an exploration of skin and scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 -- Names for What Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/94562.html

"There are names for what binds us," Remus whispered as Sirius ran his fingers over his back, tracing the scars as they crossed each other and blended from one to the next. It was almost as if the other man was trying to memorize them, or remind himself of something he'd forgotten. Sirius had admitted once, in the year he was on the run after the disaster with Peter in the Shack, that he'd forgotten some of his favorite memories, unable to keep the Dementors from slowly leaching the joy from them.

"And see how the flesh grows back across a wound," he added, tracing Sirius' scars and tattoos, which he was only now able to fully explore. It had been awkward, seeing Sirius again after so long, after thinking for so long that he was the traitor. The gaunt skeleton of a man, with his dead eyes and knarled hands, could not be the man Remus had loved, still loved, if he was totally honest with himself. They hadn't spoken, really, just sat together whenever they were in the same country, but somehow things had begun to mend.

"...more strong than the simple untested surface before," Remus continued, letting Sirius press him back against the bed. The silent man had added his lips to his explorations, and Remus gasped as Sirius rediscovered sensitive spots that hadn't been touched in 15 years. He rested his hands on Sirius' shoulders, but made no move to interrupt or steer his movements. Remus' eyes drifted closed and he focused on a bit of memorization himself.

"When two people love each other–-" he began, but was cut off as Sirius kissed him. Remus moaned slightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man's back. It was bonier than it should have been, but less than it had been a year and a half ago in the Shack. The kiss was almost hesitant, and Remus followed Sirius' lead, sighing when a small bottle found its way into his hand.

"Stronger, darker, and proud," Remus said as he prepared Sirius carefully, watching the other man's face and cupping one sunken cheek with his free hand. Sirius leaned into the touch, and only then began making noise, small whimpering moans in time with Remus' movements and a low groan when Remus slid into him.

Remus stopped talking then, focusing instead on sensations, renewing the connection they had had so long ago. It was changed now, there was no way it couldn't change, but it was still there. They came together, soft breathless moans where there had once been loud cries. In some ways, Remus though this way was better.

He cradled a sleeping lover against his chest, covers pulled up against the autumn chill that filled the dark old house. "A single fabric that nothing can tear or mend," he whispered against Sirius' hair, and the other man curled closer. "Nothing."


End file.
